This invention relates generally to cranial surgery apparatus and method, and more particularly to implant systems and methods for re-fixation of cranial bone flaps after craniotomy.
Cranial bone flaps after craniotomy are typically fixed in position with wire, suture material or mini plates and screws. In some cases, fixation with wire or suture material is not secure. Shifting of the bone flap may result in dislocation, causing depression or protrusion of the flap relative to the adjacent cranium. This phenomenon occurs more frequently with the progressive shift to smaller craniotomies for minimally invasive surgical procedures.
Fixation of the bone flap using mini plates and screws has improved the attachment of the bone flap. This technique, however, demands a considerable amount of time and added cost. There is need for an improved system for fixation of the bone flap to the cranium, providing for quick and easy application, optimal stability, and reliable fixation of the bone flap to the cranium.